Sesshomaru has a Wife
by Emertheawesome
Summary: And, damn, she keeps him in line. Five glimpses of Kagome and Sesshomaru's modern day romance.


**A/N: **Random thing took me like ten minutes to write. (I don't own Inuyasha). Some notes about this: I know Sesshomaru DOESN'T have a tail, but I just had to bash some of the tail fics out their (even though they can be quite good). Same with the Scene of the Mating Mark--little bit of bashing there too. Scenes aren't in any particularly order, and with no specific point. Simply, they just _are. _

**Sesshomaru has a Wife **

* * *

**Scene 1: Sesshomaru has a Tail**.

Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru thoughtfully. They were both in the living room and he was attempting to look stoic and menacing, but ended up just looking sulky. Kagome tried to pretend seriousness, but a small giggle was bubbling up her throat. Sesshomaru's tail twitched.

"So, tell me again," she asked, voice steady but hovering on amused, "why do you drape your tail across your shoulder?"

A muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw ticked and his gaze slid to focus on her face. "Woman, I should not have to repeat myself."

Kagome bit her lip. "It's just," she murmured innocently, "I never see any other youkai with their tails over their shoulder. I was wondering if it was a fashion statement."

Sesshomaru's lip curled indignantly. "This Sesshomaru does not adhere to fashion."

"Oh? Well then...."

Sesshomaru interrupted her with an aggressive sigh. In a flash, he hoisted his tail and let it thump to the floor. Then he walked forward a few paces, leaving it stretched across the living room.

"Oh my..." muttered Kagome, eyes wide. "I see why you keep it on your shoulder now."

The Inu-youkai just rolled his eyes, glancing back at his tail in distaste. The thing was long and fluffy and completely unwieldy. It dragged about seven feet behind him and weighed a ton. It was an embarrassment. His father's tail and been smooth, sleek, and light. The Inu-Taisho had been able to flick his tail in any way he wanted.

Kagome moved forward and to study the offending, afro-like appendage. Gently, she reached a hand out to pet it. Sesshomaru turned and began to drag his tail back to him, struggling to get it back over his shoulder. Kagome watched, face turning red as she tried not to laugh.

"Well," she said lightly, "it would make a good broom."

Sesshomaru scowled.

* * *

**Scene 2: Sesshomaru is Burned (Literally).**

Sesshomaru stalked into the kitchen, watching his pretty wife pitter-patter around while preparing dinner. He leaned against the doorway, studying her, before making his move.

Kagome was stirring noodles and taking the sauce of the burner when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and warm breath puffed against the shell of her ear. Kagome froze, then twisted in his arms to grin up at him.

"You're home early," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her hands behind his neck.

"I am," Sesshomaru agreed, then leaned down to nibble her lower lip gently. Kagome sighed and molded into him, her chest pressed against his as he let his hands roam her body, feeling arousal curl heatedly through him. The kiss deepened and Sesshomaru reached out a hand to steady them.

He hissed as his hand landed on the extremely hot burner. Kagome gasped and pulled away to look at his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked desperately, checking his fingers, which had began to blister.

Sesshomaru made to respond in the affirmative when the noodles began to boil over. "Oh no! Dinner!" Kagome cried, rushing to turn off the stove and move the pots. Sesshomaru frowned as Kagome glanced at him.

"You'll heal in a few seconds, right? Why don't you go wait in the dining room," she said before turning back to the food. Sesshomaru scowled indignantly, but went to go set the table. Undoubtedly she would force him to do that in a few minutes anyway.

* * *

**Scene 3: Sesshomaru is the Alfa (Not).**

"Woman, you will listen to this Sesshomaru, and you will like it."

Kagome lounged in front her husband with crossed arms, eyes narrowed. He ignored the niggling sensation that he might be in danger from his petite mate, and as the male he should just tuck his tail between his legs and slink away before she turned on him, but his ego couldn't handle another bruising after being forced to do dishes the previous night. He was a Tai-Youkai, dammit! And his mate would bow down.

"Oh, really?" Kagome said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated with a firm nod. "You will remain silent and submissive throughout the meal."

"_Of course_, dearest," Kagome replied in a honeyed tone. "Anything for my _beloved_ mate."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but accepted her words at face value. Perhaps she had finally seen the light, he thought.

Later that night, Sesshomaru had his guests over. The youkai couple were from across the sea and extremely important to the continuance of his trade route to Hong Kong. The three of them waited patiently as Kagome fumbled around silently to provide them with wine and appetizers while dinner was cooking. Sesshomaru was content to relax and converse with the couple as his wife sent a strained smile to whoever looked at her.

After a while Kagome entered the dining room with a flourish. "Dinner is served!" she announced, then sat a platter on the table--

--which held a raw slab of steak, and some uncooked broccoli sprinkled liberally over it. Kagome took her seat at the table and began to hack at the steak brutally, plopping the pieces onto the guests plates, then her and Sesshomaru's.

Silence permeated the room. Kagome glanced around, eyes wide and oblivious, then turned to her stunned mate.

"What's wrong, _husband?" _she asked, though her tone was vengeful, "Aren't you hungry?"

* * *

**Scene 4: Sesshomaru's Marking.**

"So, let me get this strait," Kagome said flatly, sitting next to Sesshomaru on the couch, "you have to dig your fangs into my neck and _drink my blood, _and then we will be mates."

Sesshomaru remained stoic. "Well--" he said, but Kagome cut him off.

"I thought you were a _dog demon, _not a vampire."

"Well--"

"I did not sign up for this when I agreed to marry you."

"I--"

"Is it too late to back out?"

"Woma--"

"Because I love your fangs, but not _that _much--"

"_Shut up!" _Sesshomaru scowled furiously at his fiancé as she blinked up at him. He took a deep, calming breath, then continued. "There is another way."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, letting him continue.

"We just have to have sex."

Kagome frowned. "But, Sesshomaru, we've already had--"

"Yes, I know that," he ground out, wondering why he was going to mate such an oblivious human. "_Unprotected sex."_

Kagome's face blanked, then her lips curled slyly. "I see."

"Yes," said Sesshomaru.

"Well if that's the case...." Kagome reached a delicate hand out to push her lover flat on the couch, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I think we can remedy that, what do you think?"

Sesshomaru was quite willing to follow through with his mate's plan.

* * *

**Scene 5: Sesshomaru is (Most of the Time) Happy.**

Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome curled around him, her nose nuzzling this throat. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling drowsily, waiting for sleep to claim him. Kagome shifted, her fingers threading through his silver hair.

"Sesshomaru...?" she whispered foggily, blinking rapidly. "You're not asleep yet?"

"Go back to sleep," he replied, gently caressing her cheek with his claws, "I will fall asleep soon."

Kagome wiggled against him until she could get a good look of his face. With a tender smile, she leaned down to press a loving kiss against his lips. Sesshomaru relaxed and felt warmth flood him as Kagome curled around him again.

"Make sure to sleep," she murmured, breath brushing his neck slightly, "we have a busy day tomorrow."

Sesshomaru rumbled in agreement, slowly starting to doze, until Kagome gasped and ripped herself out of his arms. Sesshomaru jerked up next to her, wide awake again.

"What--" he began, worried, but she cut him off.

"Oh no!" she fretted, "I forgot to shut off the oven!"

Sesshomaru stared at his mate, aghast, before groaning and collapsing back into bed.


End file.
